Finishing
by Saroko Phoenix
Summary: Two tribes in a ruthless war. One chose the black arts. The other chose to submit and hide. Can two bickering pets save the latter from total extinction? Story is better than the summary. Currently undergoing majour editing.
1. What's with fireplaces and stories?

_This is my first stories, so no flames please. _

* * *

Concave walls made the Snowager's howling roars a lot louder than they really were. From the leviathan's mouth shot man-sized icicles, but they once again only hit snow. The real target, a white Kyrii, was nearly behind the Snowager. He gripped an Attack Fork in one hand and leaped for the cave walls. The Snowager twisted and swung its giant tail towards the Kyrii. The said Kyrii hit the snow, but the tail's momentum buffeted him violently.

The Kyrii got to his feet. He knew that by Battledome standards he was no match for the Ice Worm. The Chia Clown? Without a doubt. Pant Devil? With some luck and well placed timing, maybe. Anything above that? No chance what so ever.

Still, there was more to fighting than stats, and besides, the Kyrii didn't actually want to _beat_ the Snowager. Maybe someday but definitely not today.

The Kyrii picked up the pace. He acted predictably: dodging the Snowager's blasts. Then he got a little creative and began to use cracks and crevices in the walls to scale up the ceiling and the whole time he kept increasing his speed just ever so slightly.

Angrily, the Ice Worm made a sudden dive for the Kyrii. The Kyrii let go of the wall and fell to the ground, and the Attack Fork vanished without a trace. He twisted himself in the air until he was face downward. He stretched out both hands and caught himself without any harm to his physical being. Without hesitating, he thrust himself forward and ran on all fours to the opposite wall. At about that same moment, the Snowager's head plowed through a wall of snow and caused a mini avalanche. All of this happened in a time span of fifteen seconds.

The Snowager roared the whole time and continued to strike and miss. The Kyrii was like a mosquito to him: small and annoying. The way he kept jumping from one side of the wall to another made him resemble a flying creature as well.

The Kyrii smiled to himself when he heard the Snowager once again plow into a wall of snow where he had been moments before. He continued upwards, never stopping while gaining more speed and momentum with every jump and pull. Icicles shot passed him and struck icy stalactites above. The very pointy and deadly structures fell straight down and probably would have grazed the Kyrii if he hadn't jumped for the opposite wall at the last second.

The Kyrii perked his ears. A high whistle bounced about the cave. That was the signal. It was time to wrap this up.

The Kyrii stopped pacing himself. He poured on the speed. If he stopped or hesitated now he would lose all that momentum he had built up and would become worm chow.

He was right at the ceiling when he did a backwards flip. He fell downwards like a stone. His Attack Fork reappeared out of thin air, and he gripped it in both hands and held it over his head.

The Snowager looked up just in time to see the downward swing.

Terror Mountain lived up to its name. Or at least the side closest to Shenkuu did. Gale storms and blizzards howled through the mountain like a living thing. Monsters roamed about freely, and only the toughest creatures could even dream of surviving.

However, you probably wouldn't think that if you were on the opposite side of the mountain. It was the most civilized and populated. Little Christmas theme towns dotted the countryside, and it was those same little towns that Holly Snow personally preferred.

Her antennae twitched irritably at her traveling companion. "Will you please stop that, Thoth? You're making a scene."

The white kyrii at her side continued to stretch his arms. He highly doubted that last remark. As far as he was concerned any passing bystander would think he was just another tourist just trying to warm up. "You know, my arms wouldn't be feeling so numb right now if you had just waited for the Snowager to fall asleep. Then I wouldn't have gotten so sore and be causing a scene."

Holly shuddered, but not in anger. It was Thoth's voice. It always sounded cold and emotionless, and it scared her. She turned a creeped out eye at him and regretted it. Thoth's a ppearance alone 'swas creepy. For reasons unknown, he had long bangs that resembled an acara's hairstyle. His mane and fur were thick and spiky, and he was tall and thin, despite the fact that he was the one who usually ate thirds during dinner. His eyes were blood red and matched the multiple scars on his body, some of which were mercifully hidden under some winter clothes loaned from their owner.

Thoth yawned casually. "What did you get anyway?"

"A melted chocolate negg."

"A what?" said Thoth coldly. "I risked my life for a ruined piece of candy?"

The Christmas Ruki winced. "It was either that, or the key chain collection. At least we can eat this."

Thinking that Thoth was going to lose it for sure, Holly was surprised when the kyrii nodded. "Good point. The food at the Lodge is lousier than your cooking."

Two days ago, their owner had declared that she was going to be gone for a week, so, naturally, every family member had gotten ready for a quick vacation. Holly had been looking forward to a stay in Terror Mountain. That is…until she learned that Thoth was going as well and by then it was too late to reschedule. Since then she had been keeping her distance and avoiding the Kyrii as much as possible.

She couldn't right now though. She had needed his help getting an item from the Snowager, and once that manner of business was done, they had to head back to the inn. Holly had tried to lose him in the crowd earlier, but the Kyrii had always caught up and stuck to her like a living magnet.

Holly sighed in relief. So far, Thoth hadn't gotten into any trouble, and if her luck held it would stay that way.

Which only proves how unlucky a person can be.

The Neolodge only had two other guests and four if you counted Thoth and Holly One was an elderly red Shoryu that was constantly sleeping near the fire. The other was his rebellious granddaughter, a faerie Kacheek who wore far too much black makeup.

The Lodge itself was grand, with red carpeting, antique, velvety chairs and sofas, and hardwood tables. On the far side of the room was a large fireplace surrounded by two chairs with a couch in between.

Thoth and Holly were just hanging their winter things on a convenient coat rack near the door when the faerie Kacheek walked in. "Like where you've been? It's like, zero degrees out there. Why on Neopia would you want to go out there?" She popped some bubble gum and placed her paws on her hips. She was wearing some sort of fish net material around her arms and legs, a black t-shirt, and a black skirt.

Thoth cocked an eye. "Dressed like that then no wonder. And I guess you didn't bring a coat along."

"Of course. Coats are sooooo uncool."

Thoth crouched down to talk to her at eye level. "Really? Well do you want to know what's really uncool? Frost bite."

The Kacheek glared. "Frost bite? Pfft! That's, like, a human disease."

"Doesn't mean it can't happen to us. Frostbite doesn't care who or what you are. As long as you're there it will try to kill you. Do you know what frost bite can do to you?"

The Kacheek girl shook her head. She had Thoth's full attention now. Thoth gave her a hollow smirk and continued. "You're toes and fingers begin to turn blue, then they grow hard as stone until you can't even feel or move them anymore. This continues until they drop off like leaves in Autumn. Also, it's not just your fingers or toes. Sometimes, when it gets really bad you can lose a whole limb. Do you understand?"

The Kacheek's eyes grew wide and her jaw slackened. Finally she shook her head vigorously. "It's all stupid Grampus's fault then! He wanted to come. So if I lose a toe, then, it's like, his fault."

"Oh yes. You are quite smart, dear. In fact, you should move out now and pay for your own house, make your own meals, and get your own job while you still have a brain."

The Kacheek's pout faded. She went to sit with her grandfather near the fireplace. Thoth smirked coldly. "That actually felt good. I love messing with little idiots like that."

_"Amazing you can love anything,"_ thought Holly. _"Simply amazing."_

The two sat at opposite ends of the couch while the Kacheek sat in a nearby chair. The old shoryu looked up at them through his squinty eyes and smiled. "Ah, to be your ages again. Mountains are no places for wrinkly old folks like me."

The Kacheek girl rolled her eyes. "Gramps, if you, like, shouldn't have come then why did you not come?"

The Shoryu looked up at his daughter. "What? What was that, dear?"

"Why did you not come?" the girl repeated.

"What?"

"I said WHY DID YOU NOT COME?!"

"Not come?"

"YEAH!"

"That's right! You shouldn't have come. Don't you know, dear? These mountains are cursed," wheezed the Shoryu.

Holly became interested. She loved listening to old myths. Thoth was interested too, but not in a potential story. He had become more fascinated with enlarging a tear in the couch's armrest.

"Can you please tell us the story, sir?" asked Holly.

The old Shoryu laughed. "Gladly, Miss." The Shoryu stopped and looked at the fire in the hearth. The light seemed to dance in his squinted eyes, and the room grew quiet with the exception of the fire crackling and Thoth ripping the couch.

"A long time ago, when Neopets were still settling into the world, the Snowbeasts ruled the Mountains. They lived in a single tribe for to live in such conditions, there was no room for rivalries."

Rip. Rip.

"Then the Neopets came. Many of those pets feared the Snowbeasts for their fierce looks. Others recognized the intelligence in the creatures and lived amongst them as tribe members. Thanks to this union, the tribe began to flourish and expanded into an empire."

Rip. Crackle.

"However, it is a common fact that power can fade. Many of the Snowbeasts and Neopets became jealous of each other. Before long, the single tribe became two. Battles raged and many perished. They began to distance themselves and the mountain itself was divided."

Rip. Tear. Rip.

"Then one day , one of the tribes got involved with black magic. They placed a curse on their enemies' armada. This curse robbed the creatures of their intelligence and reduced them to mere animals, and those poor souls' offspring are the savages we know today."

Crackle. Rip.

"With their numbers horribly decreased, the desecrated tribe was forced to hide. The evil tribe was also forced to go into hiding as well, for the pets that had long feared them from the start were growing in number. They say that the two tribes still live in hiding to this day."

The room fell into silence. Holly wondered over the story. "_If it the story is true then where could the tribes be hiding and could the curse over the Snowbeasts be lifted_?" she thought.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP.

All heads turned towards Thoth. He was holding a large strip of arm rest in one hand while large amounts of cotton spilled out of the couch's side.

"…Oops."

* * *

_Read and review_


	2. Quite a pickle

The wind whipped mercilessly at the two traveling figures below

_Yay! A review! I know it's only one review, but it's still a review. Thanks, Boki._

_Ugh. The first chapter came out a little lopsided. As soon as I find out how to edit chapters, I'll clean it up a bit._

_Copyright: Neopets, Snowagers, and Terror Mountain belong to Neopets. Also, Thoth and Holly are my pets, so don't steal them either._

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

The wind whipped mercilessly around the two traveling figures. Snow flurries danced to the sound of the wind's howling and clumped together so tightly that it became impossible to remember that it was only morning.

However, there was no force of nature alive that could silence Holly Snow when she was enraged. Despite the blizzard, she was yelling at the top of her lungs at Thoth who was in turn vainly trying to make himself completely deaf by listening to the wind.

"YOU JUST HAD TO!" Holly shouted. "YOU JUST HAD TO! OF ALL THE STUPID THINGS TO DO, YOU JUST HAD TO DO THAT!"

Thoth flattened his ears and ignored her. In the mountains, it was better to spend your energy on hiking then on arguing.

"YOU JUST HAD TO THROW THAT KACHEEK'S LUGGAGE OUT THE WINDOW DID'NT YOU!"

Thoth narrowed his eyes. "She tried to dye my fur," he muttered to himself.

"BUT NO! GETTING US KICKED OUT OF THE HOTEL WASN'T ENOUGH WAS IT? YOU HAD TO GET US KICKED OUT OF TOWN TOO!"

"Those girls thought I was one of Tim Burton's pets and tried to get his username off me."

As if realizing that it was losing the battle for sound supremacy, the wind began to die down, and the sky began to clear up a little. Holly didn't have to shout anymore, but her voice still had an angry pitch. "That was so embarrassing. It was even worse than that theatre mall incident."

Thoth rolled his eyes. "Please, that whole event was a fiasco."

Angrily, Holly turned sharply to the Kyrii. "A fiasco! Thoth, those guards kicked us because you kept screaming suggestions to the actors during that movie!"

"Who was yelling suggestions?" Thoth argued. "I was telling those stupid kids sitting next to us to shut up!"

"Considering we were watching an slasher film it sure sounded like you were making suggestions! Oh, and while I'm at it, don't you dare even **try** to deny what happened next!"

Thoth shrugged and rolled his eyes. "I didn't destroy everything."

"Thoth! The mall's _insurance company_ wants us to pay them for the damages!" Holly threw her hands in the air to emphasize her point.

Thoth marched past her, his tail swishing back and forth aggressively. "You make everything sound so bad. If I hadn't convinced you to jump out that window, you would've ended up like that Lupe over there."

"Convinced! You practically drag- wait? Lupe?" Holly looked up at the Kyrii in confusion. "What Lupe?"

"That Lupe over there." Thoth pointed to a small mound of snow a few yards away. Holly squinted, rubbed her eyes, squinted again, and craned her neck until she finally noticed the distinctive Lupe features.

Running towards it she yelled to Thoth, "YOU KNEW HE WAS THERE THE WHOLE TIME AND YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING?"

Thoth cupped a hand to his mouth. "I WAS KINDA TRYING TO DEFEND MYSELF. THANK YOU FOR ASKING." Fortunately for him, Holly didn't hear that.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

"Lupe alright. Tyranian Lupe to be exact." Thoth circled Holly and the unconscious Lupe while the Ruki tried to shake it awake.

The Tyranian Lupe was just as Thoth described him. It was large with fur so thick that Holly couldn't feel feel any skin underneath. He was covered in snowflakes, and protruding from his shoulder was an icicle almost as long as nearly half a human arm. Despite his wound, the Lupe was sleeping peacefully.

Thoth stopped circling and scanned the area a little more observantly. "This snow's all churned up," he muttered.

"Of course it is," she scorned as she reached for the icicle. "You spent the past five minutes circling us like a vulture."

Thoth shook his head. "No, no. This is a little more spread out. There were a lot more people here." He wandered off a few feet and picked something up out of the snow. "Hey, look at this."

Holly hesitated from grabbing the icicle. It didn't look like it was in deep anyway. "What is it?"

Thoth walked over dragging an enormous crossbow. Holly's eyes widened at the size. It was as thick as a large tree and about four feet long. It had nothing loaded into it now, but Holly imagined that whatever went into it must've been deadly. "What is that?!"

"What didn't fire this, I reckon." He held up a normal sized arrow. "There are other weapons scattered all over this place, but this is the first crossbow of this size that I managed to find. All I tell ya is that whoever used this, it wasn't the Lupe. It is too heavy even for me to lift. Not to mention that the size is very impractical for a normal sized being."

Holly nodded in agreement. "What could've used it?" she said a little fearfully.

Thoth bent down to examine the weapon better. "The handle is too thick to be a Grall," he observed. "And a Skeith would meet the same problems as a Lupe."

"Why a Grall and Skeith?"

"'Cause they are often the most battle hungry."

"And all the other kinds of pets?"

"Same problem with the Skeith and Lupe."

An uneasy silence lapsed between the two, and of course the Lupe didn't speak. Holly began to feel uncomfortable. She felt as if the world had suddenly shifted underneath her feet and there was nothing to anchor herself on.

"I think I'd better get this thing out of the Lupe," she gulped and reached for the icicle.

"You do that," said Thoth calmly. He didn't feel the same uneasiness Holly did. Hers was based on fear of the unknown. His was sheer caution. Fear and caution were two different things to him.

As he twiddled the arrow in his hand, he noted that despite the obvious use of huge crossbows, there were no giant arrows of any kind. Thoth rubbed his chin in thought. If the ammo wasn't arrows than what else could've been?

Thoth had a hypothesis in an instant. He turned back to Holly. "Say, Holly. I think that icicle may be-" He didn't finish. There was no point. Holly was slumped over in a dead faint.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

"Why does this always happen to me?" Thoth muttered aloud. It always seemed to him that every time he would seek a little normalcy, something like this would happen. It was as if someone had picked him out as a favorite character and was constantly writing stories that flung him into more and more dangerous situations.

"_As long as there is no character death, than I suppose all I can do is follow the story,"_ he thought._ "Might as well. There's nothing else to do."_

He crouched down in front of the two bodies and poked them both as a just-in-case. When neither stirred, he plopped himself down in a more comfortable sitting position. He observed Holly, whose hand still gripped the icicle she had tried to pull out. Peering closely, he noticed that Holly's palm was bleeding slightly.

"_And that is what Sherlock would call a clue." _He bent closer to observe the icicle better. At a closer glance, he noted that both sides of the blade were tinted with miniscule jagged edges. However, the middle of the spear was as smooth as any piece of ice.

"_High quality craftsmanship," _Thoth admired. _"A normal artist would put to shame, but I wonder…"_ He decided to experiment. Carefully, he reached out and gripped the smooth middle of the icicle. He shut his eyes tight, waiting for sleep to claim him, but nothing happened. No sudden drowsiness. No unexplained tiredness. Not even an impending darkness.

Thoth opened his eyes again and pulled the icicle out of the Lupe's shoulder. Holly's hand was locked in a death grip and continued to hang onto the spear for dear life. As Thoth carefully pried the claws off, he began to hypothesize again. When Holly had tried to pull the icicle out by herself, she had grabbed the area closest to the Lupe's wound to make her job easier. Unfortunately, that area had been jagged and Holly had gotten whatever it was that put the Lupe to sleep.

But although Thoth now had a solution that would explain why Holly had gone to sleep, he was at a loss for how to wake her up. _"The jagged areas must have some kind of sleeping potion on them," _he thought as he pressed Snow into Holly's scratched up hand and the Lupe's shoulder. _"Most potions last only a few hours, but others have been known to last longer…"_

Sighing he sat down, feeling like the mysterious writer had placed him into one heck of a pickle.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

_Saroko: Review. It's not that hard. If you're just randomly reading this then you're just wasting your time. If you don't have an account to this site, then make one and review._


	3. Never sleep near a dead body

_Ok, this is just sad. Two chapters and only one review? Now I am sad._

_Disclaimer: Neopets, the setting, and Snowbeasts belong to Neopets. The characters in question belong to me. Steal and you will be hunted down and shot on spot._

XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP

Yeulwrick was, without a doubt, the alpha dog of all the Snowbeasts of Terror Mountain. He towered over his own kind at a height of fifteen feet and had a pair of tusks that could gore through a tank. His thick ram horns could shatter thick boulders, and his muscles could literally rip a man limb from limb. His face had wizened with age, yet even time had failed to extinguish the authority and intelligence in his gaze.

Tearing his teeth into the roasted Pteri, he scanned the faces of the men whom he had led into combat only a short day ago. All were talking, smiling, and laughing heartily. "Did you see the look on that brute's face when the captain stabbed him?" said one soldier admiringly.

"Yeah," agreed his companion. "Though it was nothing to what this one guy I fought did."

"What he do?"

"He dove to his knees and begged me for mercy."

"Did ya?"

"What do you think?"

They laughed and shared meat and water between them. Others soldiers told jokes to relieve the stress of battle, and one even played a stringed instrument. These were the faces of men who had seen Death and spat in his face. These were the faces of victorious men.

Smiling, Yeulwrick thoughtfully chewed his meal. Bones and all.

XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP

Thoth tapped his knee for a few seconds, mulling over this new predicament. He chose his words carefully and looked up at the wall standing around him. "You know, I think we all agree that this is a very grim scenario. Am I right?"

No response.

"Course I suppose it depends on your definition of grim. I mean, you can hardly call three people taking a nap-albeit on a snowcapped mountain- as grim, you know."

No response.

Thoth sighed and drew a leg to his chest and then rested his chin on the knee. "But I'm supposing that we both know that these two were clearly put under a spell by someone."

Still no response.

"However," he slowly got up and stood up on his four legs as easily as any Gelert. "I can tell by the look on everyone's faces that you're thinking that someone is me."

What part of 'No response' do you people not get?

"It makes perfect sense. After all, I'm a stranger to you all and I'm here with two Sleeping Non-Beauties. However, this is were your logic fails, 'cause you found me in the middle of a nap. Now what kind of assassin would fall asleep near the victims' bodies inste-…Nothing I say is going to stop you from reducing me into pulp. Is it?"

"Darn right," coldly spoke the Snowbeast who was standing directly behind Thoth. Even though he wasn't standing on his feet, Thoth could clearly tell that this Snowbeast would be taller than him by at least five feet (and Thoth was nearly eight feet tall)! His hands alone were four feet long and the leathery palms alone were five feet wide. Rippling muscles threatened to tear through the Viking-like clothing he wore and they bulged at all the right places.

The rest of his companions, a younger looking Snowbeast, a Tyrannian Uni, and a Tyrannian Elephante, slowly closed in on Thoth. The Elephante paused for a moment to push Holly and the Lupe out of the way before helping his friends close the gap around Thoth. The Kyrii nodded admirably at the pachyderm's work. "Very noble and professional. You people must've done this before!"

"Yes we have," taunted the Uni with a note of pride. "And you're about to see first hand at how well we do our job."

"It's a display then, but if you don't mind…" Thoth suddenly straightened his arms while two fire balls suddenly ignited from around his hands. The pets and Snowbeasts drew back in surprise at the sudden light and heat. Smirking, Thoth flung the flames at the Uni and struck him in the face at close range. "I prefer to not be on the receiving end."

Screeching, the Uni reared up to smash Thoth's skull, but as he rose up, Thoth flung a fireball at the Uni's chest; toppling it over.

Angrily, the Elephante swung his heavy tusks at Thoth while the young Snowager tried to smash him with his fists. Smiling, Thoth leaped over the Elephante just as the Snowager smacked the pachyderm in the head.

As his companion fell senseless, the young Snowager advanced on Thoth.

And then he stopped dead in his tracks.

"What's the matter?" Thoth taunted. "Scared of a half starved weasel?"

But Thoth had ceased to look like a 'half starved weasel.' His eyes were glowing a crimson red and his lips were twisted into an eerie smile. Within that smile were two rows of pure fangs. The flames around his hands continued to burn and crackle and ate up the sleeves of his coat greedily. This whole effect had given the Kyrii an unearthly, demonic appearance.

The Snowager felt a lump form in his throat. On the one hand this Kyrii- no. Scratch that, _demon_- was a threat who had easily taken down two of his companions. On the other hand, he had his whole life and a girlfriend to think about.

So now which was it: Revenge or girl? He didn't get much of a chance to consider it though.

"Far too slow," said Thoth suddenly. His mouth shot open wide and a white fireball shot out and landed squarely in the Snowager's chest. The flames burned through the screeching creature's fur when it suddenly exploded, making flames.

The Snowager's fevered screams grew into one last high pitch as he rolled frantically in the snow. He only began to grow silent as the flames died down, then he became completely still. The first Snowager then walked up to him, checked his pulse, and then faced Thoth.

"And are you next?" Thoth asked.

The Snowager's answer was to unsheathe a huge, double bladed axe that had been strapped to his back.

"You're right. That was a silly question." Thoth crouched low to the ground and stretched out his arms. The odd battle pose made him look like a giant white scorpion. "Big, ugly hairballs first."

The Snowbeast lunged for Thoth and swiftly covered the space between them. Thoth dodged the swing of its axe and threw a fireball from his hand onto the Snowbeast's shoulder. Ignoring the pain, the Snowager swung his axe downward at Thoth who dodged it and got behind it.

Thoth opened his mouth again and shot another white fireball. The flames slammed into the Snowager's back and burned through his shirt before exploding. Spinning around and letting the flames die out on their own, the Snowager aimed a kick at Thoth's ribs. Jumping over the leg, Thoth's Attack Fork appeared in his non-flaming hand and he parried the Snowbeast's axe swings.

The Snowbeast growled as each swing was countered again and again by the Kyrii. Thoth noticed this and gave him his trademark smart aleck grin. "What's the matter? Having trouble keeping up?"

For a moment the Snowbeast looked confused as the two broke away from their fight. He smiled grimly. "It has been a while since someone was able to avoid my first swing."

"Only a while?" Thoth scoffed. "Please. With those skills of yours I must be the first one since your last battle."

The Snowager smiled then charged with a loud cry. With a leap, Thoth grabbed onto the Snowbeast'shorns and hauled himself onto the ape's back. Growling, the Snowbeast bucked and spun angrily. Thoth dug his claws into the beast's horns as his light body was tossed around. With a load of effort, he opened his jaws as wide as he could and bit down on the Snowager's thick neck.

For the Snowager, it was probably the most unexpected attempt on his life ever made. His neck was entirely made up of a thick, coarse of fur and muscle, and the Kyrii's teeth hurt but they were no where near his jugular. Calming down a little, he stopped his thrashings and reached to pry the Kyrii off.

And that was when Thoth stabbed his hand with his Attack Fork.

As the Snowbeast screamed, Thoth released his hold on him and hauled himself up on his opponent's shoulder. With an appropriate hiss, he bit above Snowbeast's eye.

Snarling the Snowbeast quickly reached to snatch Thoth, but the weasel let go and let himself fall to the ground, missing the Snowbeast's fingers by inches in the process. Even before he his snow, Thoth twisted in the air and stabbed the Snowbeast in the thigh.

With a howl, the creature instinctively gripped his injured leg as Thoth caught himself and gave himself about three feet of personal space. Opportunity was knocking with a sledge hammer, so Thoth lunged and pushed the Snowbeast onto the ground. He stood on top of his felled opponent and pointed his trident at his neck for affect.

"So, if you had to be killed, which would you chose? Would you want your skull crushed or your heart stabbed? Personally, I'm partial to simply cutting throats, but that's just me." The Snowbeast glared at Thoth coolly, and the Kyrii shrugged. His Fork disappeared and he hopped off.

The Snowbeast forced himself, looking a little mystified. "Why don't you finish me?"

As a precaution, Thoth kicked the Snowbeast's axe away. "It's not worth. Sure you tried to kill me, but so what? You thought I had enchanted one of your friend's and was looking for revenge. That's cool. I have nothing really against that. For all we may know I may even had done it."

The Snowbeast cocked an eye. "Did you just say that you could've done this crime?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Even though you were saying you didn't do it."

Thoth looked at him long enough to nod. "There's no evidence saying that I didn't."

"So you're accusing yourself?"

"No. No, I'm just saying that you didn't take the time to gather and process evidence before you all attacked me. Now while that get you sued in most societies, it's no reason at all to kill you." As he talked, Thoth's eyes lost more of their glow and reverted back to being, loosely speaking, normal.

The Snowager lowered his head to consider Thoth's words before getting up. "I already know you're not the one who did this," he said. "The real culprits wouldn't have hesitated to kill me."

"Glad to know I'm not one of them then," said Thoth as he went over to Holly and picked her and the Lupe up. "You got a place?"

The Snowbeast nodded as he struggled to wake the Elephante- the least damaged one in the group- to help him gather his comrades. "Yes. But can you keep the place a secret?"

Thoth walked toward him just as the Elephante was getting up and shaking the ringing sensation out of his ears. "Pal, I'm a liar by habit. No one is going to believe me even if I do tell them."

XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP

_As I have stated before, reviews would be highly appreciated. _


	4. Pardon our dust

Disclaimer: I do not own Neopets and any species of creature in this story

_Frankly I didn't want it to come to this, but I have no choice. Say 'hello' to an Author's Note._

_Recently, my editor has finally found the time to read this story, and let's just say that she was less than impressed. Therefore the first three chapters have been edited, and chapter three even has a (kinda) new ending! _

_Chapter four will not be up for a while, but I should have enough time to type it and any other chapters._


End file.
